(a) Field
An exemplary embodiment relates to a device and a method for detecting whether a jack is connected with a socket. For example, whether a jack and a socket are applied to an audio device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A detecting pin and a signal pin are formed in an audio socket with which an audio jack is combined. When the audio jack is not combined with the audio socket, it is opened between the detecting pin and the signal pin. When the audio jack is combined with the audio socket, the detecting pin and the signal pin are electrically connected so that a current may flow between the two pins.
Foreign particles may exist in the audio socket so that the detecting pin and the signal pin may be electrically conducted. That is, it may be determined that the audio jack is combined with the audio socket.
For example, moisture enters an audio socket of a smart phone so that the detecting pin and the signal pin may be electrically conducted. Then, the smart phone determines that an audio jack is combined with the audio socket to block a speaker function and to supply an audio signal to an earphone through the audio jack. However, since the audio jack is not actually connected, an erroneous operation in which an audio of the smart phone is blocked is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.